


square memories

by martainez



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, and watching your partner undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martainez/pseuds/martainez
Summary: Two times when Phil wanted to take a picture of Dan.





	square memories

**Author's Note:**

> Massive happy birthday to my favourite Phil!

Having known your boyfriend for ten years definitely has its perks. For one, you never have to wake up feeling lonely, there’s always someone an arms throw away. Two, Facebook doesn’t even bother showing you dating app ads, because the algorithm somehow just knows. It knows. Three, you don’t have to cook sad meals-for-one every day and pour a glass of wine just to sip it in solitude. 

But the main perk, Phil thinks as he sits in the armchair in the living room, is that they stopped locking the toilet door. And that sometimes Dan ignores closing it when he’s about to shower, leaving it wide open for Phil to take a quick peek as Dan undresses. 

You would think that you’d get bored of seeing your partner naked after a decade of doing so, but no. Phil still gets that little tingly feeling in his stomach when he sees Dan’s naked shoulders, back and especially bum. But that’s not why he loves watching Dan undress before a shower. It’s the innocence of the moment, the way Dan’s body is relaxed and peaceful. 

You would think that it’s a little perverse to watch someone pull their shirt over their head, but no. It’s beautiful, it’s in moments like these that Phil really gets to appreciate the man he was lucky enough to get. And he knows Dan enjoys it too, he’s always had a thing for being watched. He doesn’t put on a show anymore, not like the used to do back in their Manchester days, when everything was still new and undoubtedly a little scary. Now he acts totally normal, like he was alone and not watched at all. Phil prefers this version of Dan, where’s there’s no acting or pretending, where everything is normal and... beautiful. 

Dan doesn’t turn around but stays with his back to the door-opening the entire time. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that Phil’s watching him, he just knows. Just as magically as the Facebook algorithm. 

Phil doesn’t care. He loves seeing Dan’s broad shoulders, the smooth skin on the back (still with a tinge of the abs that decorated them in early 2018). And the back dimples. God, the back dimples. They make him weak just thinking about what he usually does to them. And then the bum. His lovely, tight little ass that he just can’t get enough of. 

And the long legs that never seem to end. Oh, how he loves them. He loves how they get to carry Dan around the world, to all the places the dreamed of visiting as a kid. He loves to run his hand along them, loves to kiss the thighs and massage the ankles. Loves to give them the appreciation they deserve. 

He watches as Dan removes his socks. A sudden urge fills his body. He reaches for his phone that lies untouched on the sideboard. 

He wants to take a picture. He wants to take a picture and show it to the entire world. He wants people to appreciate Dan for what he is - a beautiful handsome man. Phil’s beautiful handsome man. 

He opens Instagram and swipes to the stories’ camera. With shaky fingers, he snaps a picture. It only shows Dan from the waist and up - Phil would never upload a naked  _naked_ picture of Dan to the internet... never without his consent anyway. 

He wants to write a caption, maybe a “look at this man” or “I love me some candy”. But he can’t. He knows he can’t. It would be too much, would probably cause the entire world to shake loose from its orbit, and uncontrollable float around in space. 

He looks at the picture, there no logical way he can get away with posting it anyway. It’s too personal, too private. 

He saves it to his camera roll and closes Instagram. He can’t post it today, but maybe tomorrow. 

Someday, anyway.   
  


-

 

It’s Phil’s birthday. He knows it is because he still wakes up at an alarmingly early hour, with a childish excitement in his body. (And, to be honest, who in their right mind would forget their own birthday?)

The sun is not even out yet, no rays peeking in through the blinders. It must be raining though, he listens closely and thinks he can hear water droplets hit the windowsill. Boring (and to the common man; awful) weather, sure, but Phil couldn’t care less. It’s his birthday for Christ’s sake, no time to be moody because of bad weather. 

He wants to jump out of bed and get on with the day. He’s ready to be treated like a king, with his trusty princess-y man by his side. 

But first, he could do with some morning cuddles. (And maybe some cheeky birthday sex if Dan’s up for it). 

Dan’s still asleep - obviously - he doesn’t feel the same excitement that Phil does, especially not when it isn’t his own birthday. 

But he looks cute. Damn cute, with his eyes closed and features all relaxed. He’s resting his head on his hand, and has the duvet drawn up and over his shoulders. He doesn’t snore - he never snores - not even when he has a cold and his nose is stuffed and unbreathable. He’s the perfect partner to sleep with. Thousands of advantages and zero disadvantages. 

Phil can’t help but to shuffle closer, he just wants to be impossible close. He slings an arm over Dan’s body and lets his head rest on the pillow above Dan’s curls. 

He thinks about taking a photo, a quick pick of his reality. Of what he really has to look forward to every morning. Of what he thinks is the ultimate birthday. He wants the world to see his Dan, soft and relaxed - through Phil’s eyes. Through the eyes of someone that loves him. 

Maybe he will, later in the day. He may ask his brother, or maybe Kath, to take a cute couple-ly photo of them. And if he feels like it, he may upload it to Instagram. Because he can, no one’s to judge him for what he uploads. The planet might explode, but is that really his problem? 

But for now, he’s content with having this moment all for himself. And Dan, of course. ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shizzle in my drizzle (I don't even know what that means, but I keep saying it out loud in public?)


End file.
